


Keith Fucking Dies

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a Noose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That's it. He just dies.





	Keith Fucking Dies

Keith went  _kaput_ and died.

That's it.

That's the whole story.


End file.
